


Dog Dean Afternoon

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: Dean is a horny teenage omega. All he really wants is a knot. When he dog sits for his neighbor, he gets an idea.... it works well until he gets caught.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been horny ever since he first presented as omega. He got through his first heat with the aid of a toy, but all he could think about was the real thing. A real Alpha cock, a real Alpha knot… it was all he could think about.

In the two years since he’d presented, it had only gotten progressively worse. Now, at seventeen, he felt like he was going to explode if he couldn’t get fucked.

The problem was his dad. He watched Dean like a hawk, not wanting a pregnant teen under his roof. In his Alpha father’s mind, that was exactly what would happen if Dean ever got with an Alpha.

So he suffered. He masturbated until his dick was raw. He fingered himself to exhaustion. He used his toy. Nothing helped. Nothing was a real Alpha.

Their neighbor, a nice older lady named Mildred, was going to stay with her daughter to help with the impending birth of her grandchild. Mildred had a big german shepherd named Baby that she loved almost as much as she loved her daughter. She approached Dean’s dad about Dean taking care of Baby during her absence.

“He’d only have to go twice a day, just to let Baby out and spend some time with him. Say a couple of hours at a time? I’d pay him, of course.”

And so, Dean found himself in Mildred’s house with a sulky dog. Baby wasn’t happy that Mildred had gone away without him.

Dean did his best. He got on the floor, trying to get Baby to play. But Baby didn’t want to play. He just wanted to sulk.

Dean sat on the floor with a sigh. He looked at the dog, the dog looked at him.

Then Baby lifted a leg and began to lick himself. Dean watched as the dog’s big cock slipped out of its sheath. Dean wiggled around, feeling himself get more and more turned on by the sight. He began to slick.

Baby stopped licking himself and eyed Dean, sniffing the air. Dean knew the dog could smell him. He looked at that cock and got an idea.

He pulled off his pants and underwear, getting on his hands and knees in front of Baby. He looked back behind him.

“Want some? I taste good…”

Baby jumped up and ran to him. He licked over Dean’s dripping hole.

Dean moaned. “Oh god, that feels so good…” 

Baby was going for gold. He slipped his tongue inside Dean. lapping at Dean’s juices like it was candy. Dean got hard, pushing back against Baby’s long tongue. Dean almost felt like he could come.

Then, Baby jumped up onto Dean’s back, wrapping his front legs around Dean’s waist tight enough that he couldn’t move. Dean could feel that big cock hitting his ass, looking for his hole. Dean hadn’t considered this possibility, but feeling that cock searching for his hole made him want it. A lot. He reached behind him getting a grip on Baby’s cock and guided it home.

Baby rammed in him hard, punching the air from Dean. 

Dean struggled to breathe as Baby fucked him harder than he’d ever imagined, and fast. Baby held him so tightly, Dean couldn’t have gotten away if he’d wanted to.

Dean wanted to reach his cock, but he couldn’t, locked as he was by Baby’s front legs. He could feel Baby’s knot growing, popping in and out. He moaned again,

Then Baby shoved in harder than ever, pulling back on Dean. Baby’s knot went in, stretching Dean’s hole more than he thought was possible, and they tied. Dean came with a scream, shooting cum on the floor under him. He could feel every squirt of Baby’s cum filling him. It seemed like it was never going to end. 

Baby was panting and drooling on his back. 

Finally it was over. Dean felt like his abdomen was pooching out with all the dog cum. Baby lifted his leg and turned to leave them ass to ass, and it rotated Baby’s cock inside him. That alone felt amazing.

When his mind cleared, he began to worry about how long it would be before Baby’s knot went down and he could get loose. His knees were aching, as well as his back. At least he wasn’t having to support Baby’s weight anymore. 

He estimated it was about fifteen minutes later, Baby’s knot went down and his cock slid out. Cum and slick gushed out of him. Dean never considered how messy this was going to be. By the time he got himself cleaned up, and cleaned the mess on the floor, he was late getting home.

He played it off to his dad, saying that Baby was super depressed because of Mildred being gone, and it took some time to get him to eat. Dean did his best to not walk funny on his way to his room.

This led to Dean getting pounded by Baby once a day for a week. Sadly, there wasn’t enough time for him to go ass up to the dog before school.

Dean felt like crying when Mildred came home.

Then, a drop dead gorgeous Alpha moved in across the street. His name, according to his dad, was Cas. Cas was working on starting his own business, and it took long hours away from home.

And Cas had a dog. 

Dean couldn't believe his luck when he heard his dad tell Cas that his son could check in on the dog after school.

_ ‘Please be a big dog, please be a big dog’ _

Cas quickly accepted, and Dean went across the street to meet Cas’ dog.

Dean almost got an erection when he met Bee, Cas’ massive great dane. 

They made arrangements for Dean to come over directly after school. He would let Bee out and spend some time with him. Dean knew what time he was going to spend with Bee was going to be amazing.

Dean had learned a few tricks from being fucked by Baby. If he put his upper body on the couch, plus kneeling on a pillow, it made it easier to take the dog’ weight. He threw a towel down under him to catch the cum, making clean up easier as well. He couldn’t wait until the next day, when he got to start.

He was slicking by the time he got in the front door. Bee jumped up to greet him, and immediately began to sniff at his ass. When Dean got a look at Bee’s cock sticking out of his sheath, it made him weak in the knees. Bee was a _ lot _ bigger than Baby.

Dean pulled the towel he’d brought out of his backpack and hurried to the couch. He undid his pants, pulling them, his underwear and his shoes off. Slick was running down his thigh.

He got into position, with Bee already licking at his hole. Dean groaned, trying to get the towel into position.. Bee’s tongue was longer and a lot stronger than Baby’s. When that tongue hit his prostate, Dean thought he’d come on the spot.

Then Bee mounted him. Bee’s cock hit home on the first thrust, plowing into Dean so hard he was pitched forward on the couch. Bee fucked with a vengeance, harder with every thrust. Dean dug his hands in the couch, just hanging on.

It was twice as long as Baby had fucked him before Dean felt Bee’s knot begin. Bee showed no signs of letting up. Dean began to get concerned about time.

Finally Bee’s knot was reaching its biggest. It just barely pulled out of Dean with each thrust. Then, it caught. Dean’s hole clamped down and they tied. Dean came so hard he thought he may have passed out a little. 

Bee filled him with more cum than Baby ever had. Dean knew his belly was stretched to accommodate all of it. Bee lifted his leg and turned, making Dean moan at the feeling.

Dean was just settling in to wait out the tie when he heard the front door open. He tried to pull off Bee but that just pulled at his hole and made Bee growl. He was stuck in the worst possible way.

He turned his head to see Cas walk in the room, standing to look at Dean and Bee. Dean wanted to die, but he figured he’d get his wish when Cas told his dad.

“You look so pretty, stuck on Bee like that.”

Dean almost passed out again.

“Wha-what did you say?”

Cas sat on the couch next to Dean’s head.

“You heard me. You look very nice like that.” Cas leaned over to pat Bee’s back.

“Good dog.”

Dean tried to make sense of what was going on, but he couldn’t.

“You’re not mad? You don’t think I’m… twisted?”

Cas chuckled. “I think you’re just a horny teenaged omega trying to get his rocks off. And Bee was trained to fuck omegas, so he’s just doing his job.”

Dean couldn't believe his ears. “Trained? You trained him to fuck?”

“I did. I love to watch him fuck beautiful omegas like you. But I have to say, you are the most beautiful one so far. And so needy!”

Dean leaned into Cas’ hand..”

“And when he comes untied, I intend to fuck you better than he ever could.”   
Dean looked up at him, blushing. “I’d like that.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, you’ll love that.”   
Cas fished his phone out and called John.

“John? It’s Cas. Dean did such a good job with Bee, I want him to stay for dinner, maybe a movie after.”   
When he hung up, he smiled at Dean. “There, it’s all taken care of.

Just then Bee came untied and cum gushed out of Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas wiped Dean off, then took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Dean laid on the bed, spreading his legs wide for Cas to see. Cas smiled at him as he began to undress.

“You are very handsome, Dean. So pretty, I’m looking forward to fucking you.”

Dean grinned. “And I’m looking forward to you fucking me too.”

Cas pulled off his pants, making Dean gasp at the size of the Alpha cock. It was vastly bigger than Bee was, and Bee was the biggest he’d taken.

Cas smiled at Dean’s face. 

“Don’t worry, Dean, you can take it. Your body was made for it.”

Dean nodded, still feeling a little intimidated.

Cas played with Dean’ body until the slick was pouring out of him. Dean never dreamed it could be like this, and Cas hadn’t even got inside him yet. 

But then, Cas was flipping him over on his hands and knees. Dean arched his back to shove his ass high for Cas.

When Cas’ cock breached him, he knew heaven. Cas stretched his hole more than he thought was possible, opening for that huge cock. Cas never stopped, just pushed in all the way. 

Dean could feel Cas’ balls against his ass. He felt so full, so perfect. He whined.

“Cas… Cas it’s so  _ good! _ ”

Cas leaned over him.”You haven’t felt anything yet, baby.”

Cas pulled back slowly until his cock popped out. Then he thrust back in, forcing Dean’s hole open again. Dean gasped.

Cas proceeded to fuck Dean into the mattress. He went hard, thrusting in as hard as he could. Dean had dogs go easier than Cas. But he loved every second of it. It was better than he ever envisioned.

When Cas got his knot, Dean whined for it. He could feel how huge it was, it barely fit inside even before it reached its zenith. Dean seriously wondered if it would fit.

When Cas pulled him back to thrust in harder than he ever had previously, the knot forced Dean’s hole to take it, It hurt, but the pain only lasted a couple of seconds. Then Dean was coming. 

He yelled Cas’ name, coming so incredibly hard he was blinded by it. He could feel Cas’ cum filling him over and over. 

When Dean came back to himself, he was on his side spooned against Cas. Cas was kissing the back of his neck.

Bee was pacing back and forth by the bed, whining.

“Bee wants you again. Do you think you can take him again before you have to go home?”

Dean managed to nod.

“That’s my good baby boy.”

When they came untied, Cas set him up on the couch again, towel under him. Bee was pacing around behind them. Cas sat on the couch. 

“Okay Bee, he’s all yours.”

Bee didn’t bother to lick Dean, he just jumped up and mounted him. His cock banged into Dean’s ass.

Then Cas reached to take Bee’s cock in his hand, guiding it to Dean’s hole.

Bee thrust in, making Dean moan. Cas sat back with a smile.

“You look perfect taking Bee like that. It makes me very happy to watch.”

Cas took his cock in hand, lazily running it up and down the shaft as he watched Bee fuck Dean. Dean watched Cas as much as he could, but the feeling of the dog’s cock splitting him open with every thrust made him close his eyes.

He opened them to see Cas’ cock close to his mouth. Cas had a knot. Dean opened his mouth, and Cas put the head of his cock into it. Dean had to stretch his lips to take it. Just then, Bee thrust in and pulled Dean back to take the knot.

Cas squeezed behind his knot and filled Dean’s mouth with hot cum.

Bee was coming inside Dean as Cas was coming in his mouth. Dean nearly passed out again with the feelings. He couldn’t swallow all of Cas’ cum, some ran down his chin and dripped off.

Cas sat back with a satisfied sigh.

Dean wanted more. He couldn’t believe he’d been fucked three times in one day. 

That was the beginning. Dean discovered the joy of being fucked six times in one day quickly. It probably would have been more, but he had to go home eventually. Cas and Bee took turns on him, while one rested the other was fucking him. It was constantly being stuffed with cock, except for the brief time it took for them to switch.

Then it was close to time for Dean to go into heat.

Cas promised to handle it. He went to talk to John while Dean huddled in his room, terrified of the outcome.

John knocked on his door and came in.

“Son, Cas wants to mate you. I said it was okay, as long as it’s what you want.”

Dean was quick to assure him he wanted that too.

So, Cas mated him. 

When he went into heat, Cas and Bee took care of him, constantly fucking him. When one was done, the other took over. Dean slept tied to either one or the other. Dean never once was cramping or in pain. He didn’t get the chance. Cas would sleep as well, while they were tied. Bee didn’t seem to need sleep at all. 

They agreed to wait until Dean was older to start a family. A baby would mean the end of the non-stop fucking and neither of them were ready for that.

Neither was Bee. 


End file.
